User talk:Marik333
Welcome Hi and welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JoePlay (talk) 15:18, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Hey Marik. I wanted to thank you for volunteering for an admin position. I think two admins is enough for now (both Maria and Selty accepted my offers), but we expect the Dragon Age Wiki to become very popular in the near future (the thread at the official forums linking here will help that a LOT). So I'll put you at the top of the list of future admins. As always, let me know if there is anything I can help with. Keep up the good work! =) JoePlay (talk) 23:56, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Lore nerd! So, Maria tells me you want to be in charge of the Maker, Andraste and Chantry. NO. Heh, I jest. Seriously, go ahead and add as much lore as you can scrounge up. Just make sure it is certifiable, it doesn't have to be the latest update, either, as we have a disclaimer saying most of our info is not certain. Heh. Don't worry about it :) You have more information about DA than I do. Go ahead and add as much as you want. If you would like to make a contribution to the character pages, as well, I would be most obliged. Deep Roads Hi, Were you planning to right up a page for the Deep Roads? If so I will not duplicate your efforts. If not then I shall begin a write up on them tomorrow. --M avryek 03:57, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Deep Roads. Alright I will pull as much information from the novel as I can find. If I remember correctly Katriel does a rather good job of giving information on the Deep Roads as they enter and move through them. So it will be a start at least. :D Magic Hm, I think perhaps make it one big page with lots of headings. It would look better if we had a few large pages. You are incredibly dedicated. This is so great, thank you *showers with cookies and hugs* Selty 05:33, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Merging I am going to merge a few files with the larger titles such as merging spirits from the fade into the fade article. Why add more pages methinks Selty 05:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Classes You make me feel like The Joker. This is good. They suprisingly have quite a bit of info already. I remember rogues having stuff like under the belt and such. Someone posted a class tree, as well. That I remember. Selty 05:35, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Grammar Stylings Hey, just had a look at the Origins and Dwarf page, I had no idea there was so much Dwarf info! You might want to check it out, just to make sure I didn't accidentally change the meaning of anything, but colour me impressed at the depth of your lore knowledge. Glad you approve and I didn't even see the summary section, so consider it filled for any future edits :). Glad I am glad you liked his portrayal as much as I did. As a long standing fan of The Joker, I was worried he would be a terrible one, but I had hope. First movie which left me speechless :) Anyway, good luck with the Mage page (just got back from seeing Watchmen - very good but very long). Can't wait to see the finished product. Selty 10:28, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Deep Roads The page is now created and I have entered has much information as I could from the novel. If you can see more to add, please do. :D --M avryek 15:17, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Legions? I was just having a look at Deep Roads page and I noticed mention of The Legion of the Damned. Is this another name for the Legion of the Dead, or a different group altogether? As resident dwarf expert I thought you could enlighten me! Loleil 01:57, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Aha I thought that might be the case, but I didn't want embarrass myself if they were something I had completely missed. Look forward to discovering some new lore tomorrow :). ALL MY FAULT AHH Heh you can do it, you know. Just add the lines, category:Lore underneath all the pages you want then viola! Done and done. I will delete the shem page then :) Again I commend you for your dedication, BRAVO WOOO! Dragon/Old God I have uploaded a pretty good shot of the dragon/archdemon/old god(?) from the last vid posted. Have a look if it works for the Old God page, then great! --M avryek 04:25, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Elves That was definitely worth a look! I'm rather fond of elves myself, even more so after looking at their page, though I still can't decide on Dalish or City. Its amazing to think we already know so much before the game is even released, makes you wonder how much more is in the game. *Sigh*, wish it was coming out sooner, the suspense is killing me :P Loleil 12:08, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Ouch, two years? I hope life isn't that cruel! And yes I thinking adding the info on the elf mage being a city elf is a good idea. Its relevant and I think it would be something people would like to know. Loleil 14:27, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Darkspawn I was wondering if there is any lore on how the Darkspawn replenish their numbers? After being beaten back this many times, I have wondered where "more" of them come from. --M avryek 00:35, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : What? No one knows how they propagate? Lame I say. So what they are like fluke worms or something I suppose. Or like I replied to Maria, the dev's have little interest in explaining how the hordes keep coming back. So it is the old stand by...."The be because we say they be!"--M avryek 03:44, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Well should the information as little as it is about how they grow their numbers and that the "how" is not really known or understood, be added to the Darkspawn page?--M avryek 22:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Migration I think it depends on the nature of the information. For instance, the qunari article on our wiki attempts to give a broader, more encyclopedic look at the race while the section in the official wiki is an excerpt from an in setting book. Just copying and pasting it would clash with what we already have, so I think it should be paraphrased. Maria Caliban 02:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Confusion No, you've done nothing wrong! The ME wiki said I had a new message, and the only one I saw was yours, so I thought you had forgotten that I'd answered it already. After I added the other comment, I checked, realized that the comment I responded to was your original one, and deleted the 'you must have forgotten' comment but I was not fast enough, it seems. Anyways, my mistake. Sorry. Maria Caliban 01:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) You wanted work? I'm thinking of an article about Slavery in Thedas, and one about Sexuality and Marriage in Thedas. Would either of those topics be of interest to you? Maria Caliban 03:58, 28 August 2009 (UTC)